Akibat Lembur
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hujan, lembur, dan ide gila para lelaki di tengah kejaran deadline. #NulisRandom2018


**Disclaimer:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hujan, lembur, dan ide gila para lelaki di tengah kejaran deadline.

 **Akibat Lembur** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk #NulisRandom2018_

* * *

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, Nozaki tengah sibuk mengerjakan komik bersama Chiyo, Mikoshiba, Hori, dan Wakamatsu. Besok editor naskah Nozaki, Ken, akan datang menagih naskah ini. Itu sebabnya mereka berempat kerja lembur.

Yah, sembari menunggu hujan reda juga.

Seperti biasa, Nozaki bekerja di meja gambarnya, memisahkan diri dari keempat asisten yang bekerja di atas satu meja kotak yang sama. Chiyo duduk di sisi yang paling dekat dengan Nozaki, Hori di depannya, sementara Mikoshiba dan Wakamatsu berturut-turut di kanan dan kiri Chiyo.

"Ah, selesai juga," ucap Chiyo sambil meregangkan badannya. Ia melirik ke kiri, melihat langit malam yang tertutup awan hujan. Hujan di luar sana masih terlalu deras untuk diterobos tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan rupanya.

Chiyo, yang sementara ini pekerjaannya telah selesai, melirik Mikoshiba di samping kanannya. "Mikorin sudah selesai?"

Mikoshiba mengangkat kepalanya sejenak. "Ah? Belum," responsnya singkat sambil kembali mendesain efek sebuah panel berukuran besar.

Chiyo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, berpindah ke pekerjaan Hori. "Hori-senpai sudah selesai?"

"Belum," respons sang senior tanpa mengubah fokusnya. Netra pemuda dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata itu tetap terfokus pada kertas dan penanya.

"Wakamatsu-kun bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" tanya Chiyo pada adik kelasnya yang selalu mengerjakan tugas Nozaki dengan serius―dahi dikerutkan, bibir dikatup rapat, dan bahu ditegakkan.

"S-sedikit lagi, Sakura-senpai," balas Wakamatsu sambil menatap satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan "hehe". Chiyo hanya merespon jawaban itu dengan senyum sebelum membiarkan adik kelasnya bekerja lagi. Kira-kira apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk menunggu yang lain selesai, ya?

Oh, dia dapat ide.

"Nozaki-kun," panggil gadis bersurai oranye itu sambil berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Nozaki. "Aku siapkan teh hijau untuk kalian, ya?"

"Oh, ya," balas Nozaki sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Tentu!" Chiyo memasang pose hormat sebelum berjalan menuju dapur apartemen Nozaki. Gadis itu mengambil bubuk teh di kabinet―untungnya―bagian bawah lalu menyiapkan air hangat. Chiyo sudah hapal betul seluk-beluk dapur kecil ini. Faktanya, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah kecil ini daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Bukan suatu hal yang aneh kalau garam di rumah Nozaki pun Chiyo tahu letaknya.

"Teh sudah siap!" seru Chiyo riang sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan lima cangkir teh hijau di atasnya. Dengan sigap ia membagikan cangkir tersebut kepada setiap orang di ruangan itu seolah sudah biasa melakukannya.

Cangkir terakhir sengaja ia tujukan kepada Nozaki.

"Ini tehmu, Nozaki-kun," ucapnya sambil meletakkan cangkir teh terakhir di atas meja kerja Nozaki. Sengaja ia letakkan agak jauh dari tangan Nozaki agar tidak berisiko tersenggol dan merusak seluruh hasil kerja keras Nozaki.

Nozaki melirik teh itu sekilas sebelum menabrakkan pandangannya dengan netra Chiyo. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sama-sama," balas Chiyo senang sambil melangkah menuju dapur, hendak meletakkan kembali nampan yang ia bawa.

"Tunggu, Sakura." Nozaki menahan langkah Chiyo yang baru mengangkat setengah kakinya.

"Ada apa, Nozaki-kun?" Bingung, Chiyo mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang cukup lebar untuk ukuran orang Jepang.

Nozaki memutar kursi tempatnya duduk lalu menatap Chiyo lamat-lamat, membuat pipi yang ditatap bersemu merah. Chiyo harus berjuang keras untuk tetap terlihat natural di depan Nozaki. Ia juga harus terlihat sempurna karena pemuda itu biasanya menjadikan Chiyo sebagai referensi model karakter komiknya.

"Hori-senpai, Mikoshiba, Wakamatsu," panggil Nozaki pada ketiga asistennya yang otomatis menoleh saat namanya disebut. "Coba perhatikan Sakura, apa dia kelihatan seperti _maid_?"

Tubuh Chiyo membeku. _A-apa katanya tadi...?_

"Sekarang Senpai mengatakannya!" Wakamatsu memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. "Aku sejak tadi berpikir seperti itu!"

"Hm. Benar juga," respon Hori sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan terpaut yang menopang dagu.

Mikoshiba tampak bimbang ditanya seperti itu. " _Maid_ biasanya memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dan langsing," komentarnya sambil memiringkan kepala, membuat Chiyo ingin sekali menghajar wajah menyebalkan Mikoshiba. Pemuda itu sedang cari mati dengan mengolok-olok Chiyo sepertinya. "Tapi yah, Sakura kelihatan cocok, sih."

 _Ah..._

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus menggambar Mamiko dalam kostum _maid_ -nya?" gumam Nozaki masih sambil mematut Chiyo.

"Hah? Untuk apa Mamiko memakai kostum _maid_?" tanya Hori sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu!" sahut Wakamatsu antusias. "Sekolah mereka bisa membuat _maid_ cafe dan Mamiko menjadi salah satu _maid_ -nya!"

"..."

 _Krik._

Tidak ada yang merespons.

"A-ada yang salah?" tanya Wakamatsu dengan wajah polosnya. Yah, pemuda itu memang masih sangat polos.

"Wakamatsu-kun," panggil Chiyo dengan nada dingin dan datar. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik wanita."

"B-benarkah?" balas Wakamatsu dengan wajah aku-salah-lagi-ya yang terpatri dengan jelas.

"Ya, kau―"

"Ide yang bagus!" Nozaki menghantam pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Dipotongnya perkataan Chiyo tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sakura bisa menjadi modelnya!"

 _A-APA?!_

"A-apa-apaan itu!" Chiyo berseru dengan wajah bersemu merah. "T-tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!"

"Mamiko mungkin tidak bisa menjadi _maid_ yang kelihatan dewasa," sahut Mikoshiba. Kepalanya manggut-manggut. "Tapi dia bisa populer di kalangan laki-laki yang menyukai _maid_ imut."

Chiyo mendelik. "Mikoshi―"

"Benar, benar." Hori ikut menimpali. "Suzuki bisa digambarkan terpana dengan penampilan Mamiko. Omong-omong, bagaimana kalau latar tempatnya diambil dari kafe di pusat kota saja?"

Chiyo menatap horor. "Hori-senp―"

"Hoo! Ide bagus!" sahut Wakamatsu girang.

Chiyo menghela napas. Percuma saja membela diri di hadapan empat laki-laki yang tidak dapat memahami rasa malunya saat harus mengenakan pakaian _maid_.

"Hm. Hm." Nozaki tidak berbicara, tetapi sibuk mencatat semua obrolan asistennya. Wajahnya tetap datar, tetapi pada matanya sekilas tebersit kebahagiaan karena mendapatkan ide cerita. "Mungkin _maid_ -nya harus ditambah, tidak hanya Mamiko."

Chiyo sudah pasrah meladeni para lelaki. Gadis berambut oranye itu berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk menaruh nampan.

"Oh! Bagaimana dengan Waka?" usul Wakamatsu. Wajahnya girang sejak obrolan mengenai _maid_ muncul.

"Peran sampingan yang sering menerima telepon misterius itu, ya?" sahut Hori sambil manggut-manggut. "Boleh juga. Ceritanya Waka dan Mamiko adalah _maid_."

"Lalu datang Ose dan Suzuki ke kafe mereka!" tambah Wakamatsu antusias. "Suzuki memuji Mamiko habis-habisan, sementara Ose menertawakan Waka yang langsung menangis karena tidak dianggap perempuan!"

Mikoshiba menatap Wakamatsu horor, begitu pula Hori. Nozaki? Yah, tentu saja tatapannya datar seperti biasa.

"A-anu ..." Wakamatsu mengusap tengkuk, memperhatikan Mikoshiba dan Hori yang masih menatapnya seolah menunggu ajal menjemput. "Kenapa Senpai menatapku seperti itu?"

"Benar kata Sakura," ujar Mikoshiba sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik wanita."

Hori manggut-manggut setuju. "Ya, ya."

"Ose menghina Waka ... malamnya Waka menerima telepon yang memuji penampilannya dengan baju _maid_ ," gumam Nozaki sambil terus menulis. "Ya, ini akan bagus."

Ketiga asisten laki-laki Nozaki menatap komikus itu heran. Mikoshiba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Nozaki, kau sudah menyelesaikan rancangan cerita bertema _maid_ ini?"

Nozaki mengangguk. "Cerita ini akan terbit bulan depan."

 _Secepat itu?!_

"Dan aku akan belanja pakaiannya besok."

Sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur, Chiyo menelan ludah. Sudah dipastikan besok dia tidak akan datang ke apartemen Nozaki. Sudah dipastikan, sudah dipastikan, sudah dipastikan―

"Sakura." Nozaki menoleh, menatap gadis yang dipanggil. "Mari belanja keperluan bersama besok."

"Mau!" balas Chiyo dengan semangat empat lima.

Yah, Chiyo memang lemah kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan "berduaan dengan Nozaki". Mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chiyo mengajak Yuzuki ikut serta dalam acara belanjanya bersama Nozaki. Dan sesuai dugaan Chiyo, Nozaki batal membeli kostum _maid_ karena Yuzuki terus saja menggodanya.

 _Sukses besar, Chiyo!_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

RANDOM BANGET INI ASTAGAAA MALU BACANYA LOL

Draf lama yang belum terselesaikan. Karena berpotensi humor, kuputuskan untuk ngelanjutin wkwkwk _so_ gimana hasilnya?

Ditunggu komentarnya, ya! XD


End file.
